


Info!!

by 25WendyMine



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25WendyMine/pseuds/25WendyMine





	Info!!

Hello, I wanted to tell you a little bit about me and the stories I'll be writing that way you already have a heads up. The slight problem is I don't really know where to begin so please bear with me. I have a firm belief I should be instituted, yup you heard me instituted and I'll be really mad if I'm instituted into one of those pearly white everyone's happy to be there places, yuck no give me the dirty, creepy, everyone's unhappy, the patients are actually legit mental that's my kind of place. I've been told it jokingly by everyone that I should be put there but I firmly believe it and I want you to have that image in your mind of me especially when you read my stories because then you'll understand. So this should be fun! I hope you enjoy if not well...I don't care let's be honest if you read and don't like it you're clearly not going to be in my hospital with me, for the rest who read and enjoy welcome aboard let's have some fun shall we?


End file.
